This invention relates to a method of securing the stator of an electrical machine in the casing thereof as well as to a method of refurbishing existing electrical machines to adapt such machines to the use of the method of the invention.
By way of example, the invention will be described with reference to heavy duty electrical machines. Such machines are often subjected to extremely adverse operating conditions and in addition, are normally mechanically coupled to machinery in use, so that the electrical machines are not readily servicable on site. Where such a machine fails, mechanical decoupling of the machine from the driven apparatus such as a pump or mechanical cutter in a mine as well as disconnection of the machine from the electrical power supply is often necessary. Mechanical decoupling and disconnection as well as recoupling and reconnection has to be undertaken by skilled personnel and the entire machine needs to be removed and taken to a service workshop for repair or servicing resulting in considerable loss of production time.
It has been found that, in practice, faults occurring in the stators of electrical machines represent a frequent cause of electrical machine failure and it is an object of this invention to reduce the problems associated with the occurrence of stator faults.